


You’ll figure it out (Connor x reader)

by AdelineMakesAnEntrance



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Connor is Clueless, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Multi, No Smut, scratch that they’re the same person, she’s actually based on my real life friend, she’s awesome, you have a best friend named Jenna, youre teacher is dead as a dab, you’re super awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineMakesAnEntrance/pseuds/AdelineMakesAnEntrance
Summary: You and your best friend are college students, when a teacher is murdered by an Android, a new face arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction posting so do be to hard on me... hope you like it!!

CHAPTER ONE: “you two are meant to be” ~ Jenna

 

You expected Mrs. Flemmings to die soon, she was 80. You were actually surprised she wasn’t murdered earlier, she was a jerk and humiliated students 24/7, she’s called your best friend Jenna, a bitch behind her back. You were glad she was gone but you weren’t glad she was dead.

You and your friend had a thing for being random, and laughing at strange things that came to your mind when you were bored. You had a enough inside jokes to write a quartet. It was strange to go a day without making a new one- or at least quoting old ones. Jenna would always make you laugh in the middle of class, always making the professor mad. Mrs. Flemmings obviously didn’t like this and had “talks” at the end of class about focusing, even though you had been getting good grades. But, now that she was murdered, you and your classmates were being questioned during the time her class would usually take place. You immediately noticed the police, the detectives, a certain detective in particular. He had almost black hair, swooped to the side with a stray tufted. He was incredibly perfect. And Jenna noticed how you were flustered.

“We’re talking to him.” You grabbed her hand to drag her over to the Android.   
“‘We’re?’” She shook her hand out of yours.  
“Oh, come on I can’t talk to him by myself!!” You complained, slouching your shoulders.  
“Ohhh…” Jenna smirked  
“AnD wHy WOuLd YoU wAnNa TaLk tO HiM y/n?\\`” She elbowed you and smirked.  
“S..stop it!” You said, growing bright red. You were flustered very easily, in fact you were often compared to a tomato.  
“Whatever… I’ll go with you but you owe me one.”   
You nodded and she pulled you over to him. He turned around to face the two of you, staying silent waiting for either of you to say something. When that didn’t happen, he tried to end the silence   
“Can I help you two?” He smile was so cute aaa…   
Jenna stares at you, smirking. If the le Lenny face was a person it would be her.  
“Uhm.. We was just wondering… what’s… what’s uh… what’s uh, going on with Mrs. Flemmings’ death and all?” You scratched the back of your neck, gosh how you were embarrassed. And bright red, it was very noticeable. You hoped he didn’t notice.  
He nodded and signaled for you follow him.  
“Well, the victim was obviously your professor. I’m sorry about her. But there are several suspicious things, we presume that there might have been several androids involved, making it a lot more difficult to solve, we will probably be here for a few weeks. I hope you will feel more accustomed to my presence soon.” He smiled, you suddenly figured out what he meant, and you knew that you were Coca-Cola can red. This flustered you greatly, like you could get any redder.  
“Oh… me too… uh….” there was an awkward silence.  
“Is there anything else you need?” The android cocked his head.  
“Uhm… yes! What’s your n-name?” God, you were embarrassed.  
“My name is Connor, what’s yours?” He raised a eyebrow and he smiled, you weren’t sure if it was genuine, or if it was to be polite but you appreciated it nevertheless.  
“My name-“  
“Her names y/n. I’m Jenna, nice to meet you Connor.”  
“Yeah… what she said…” you laughed, and Connor nodded, and he stuck out his hand. What was he doing?? Oh god what do I do??? You awkwardly slapped his hand and chucked uncomfortably.  
He looked up at you, obviously confused. Jenna just laughed and facepalmed.  
“I was looking for a handshake… but I guess that will suffice.” He chuckled. Like wow that was adorable.  
“Anyways, I better get back to the case. I’ll see you around?”   
You nodded and turned around and got out of there as soon as possible.   
“Oh my gosh that was SO BAD” Jenna chuckled and slapped your shoulder playfully.  
You stared at the ground in shame.  
“What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic and he is really making me die.” You laughed slightly but then sat on the floor, disappointed in yourself.  
Jenna slightly chuckled, preparing herself by putting her hands on her hips.  
“y/n it is official, I’m hooking you two up.”  
“Wait Jenn-”  
“Don’t worry I will sneak into his social life, and convince him you’re the best person on earth! Which you kind are, but not at the same time.”  
“Jenna I don’t know about this…” You say, glancing at connor.  
She snaps and finger guns  
“Too late, hun.”  
She backs out the door dramatically, but a few seconds later she runs back in to grab her bags for her next class and laughs nervously.  
“Shoot I forgot these.” She says backing out the door for the second time with the addition of her bags. You sigh, this is gonna be a hard few weeks.


	2. That guy that you’d kinda be into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Hank

It’s two am, you’re still asleep because you have that “can’t sleep love” But heck, who cares. When you have an art major caffeine replaces sleep. You’re finally dozing off, when your phone buzzes repeatedly. You look at the illuminating screen.  
“Jenna Lea calling…?” (IT”S PRONOUNCED ‘LEE’~ Jenna)  
“Jenna Lea calling....”  
“Jenna Lea calling!” You answer your phone with the full intent that Jenna is going to tell you a weird 2am thought.   
“So regarding that guy, Connor, the guy who you’re TOTALLY into, well,” she paused dramatically, waiting for a reaction, you just sitting there, tired as hell, wondering why she didn't major in drama.  
“WELLL GUESS WHAT!! I!! FOUND!! … nothing. I guess technology and technology don’t mix. Well i guess that works for our situation. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)”  
“Huh, well that’s weird.” You say, ignoring the implications of her sentence.  
“Yeah, hahahahahImfuckingtiredasshitbyey/n” she hangs up. Leaving you confused, tired and thinking ‘wow I don’t know if i even like him he’s just attractive.’  
You think over your feelings as you fall asleep.

 

~~~~

 

It's the time where mrs.Flemming’s class would take place, and obviously you search the room for Jenna. You see her walk in the classroom looking as tired as she sounded last night. She walks up to you and mumbles a tired, “Heyythereihatemyselfbutnotreally”  
You chuckle and facepalm. “Did you even sleep last night?”  
She muttered back two words; “HELL NO.” she Sighed and continued “Why do I hurt myself like this?”  
You displayed a confused, horrified, and amused look on your face.  
“I don’t know, Jenna. I don’t know.”   
You laugh with her slightly, when suddenly an old man with a beard came mumbling in the door saying something along the lines of “fuckin’ androids...”  
Your half-conscious friend decides without thinking to walk up to him and point   
“Omgosh dude he’s such a mood.”  
You look away, afraid of getting in trouble, when The man says  
“You shouldn't be drinking alcohol when you’re this young, but then again it is college.” he scratches his beard  
Jenna stifles a laugh “Bold of you to assume I drank anything other than caffeine for the last twenty four hours”   
He chuckles back, “I like this kid. What’s your name, squirt?”  
“Some stupid thing pronounced Jenna” She says to him,thinking that was the most genius thing she’s ever said.  
“HA! Cut the crap, my name’s Hank, and this is Connor” He points to the android that she didn't even notice was there.   
“Pffft, that’s funny.”  
And then she had the realization and she whips her head over to you, little did Jenna know you were staring at him the whole time, without Connor noticing. Connor notices Jenna looking at you so he decides to see what the fuss was about he looks over at you and notices you slowly turn bright fucking red.  
“Yes… We’ve met, but” his led turned yellow  
Jenna look tiredly entertained at this sight.  
“Are you alright, y/n? Your heart rate and stress levels have grown considerably.”   
Luckily before you could embarrass yourself your friend jumps in for you, thank you Jenna.   
“Oooh don’t worry you’re frickin’ face she’s fine.” Jenna said slurring her words, definitely on purpose. Connor then whips his head over to Jenna, his led yet again glowing yellow.  
“I would advise for you to go home right away and sleep, Jenna, you won’t be able to last much longer.”  
“JOKES ON YOU!! bUDDY! I COulDn't bE aBle tO sLeEp iF i tRieD!! i'VE HAD TOO MUCH CAFFEINE FOR THIS SHIT!!” Jenna walks over to you and slams herself into the seat next to you.   
“Catch that fucking culprit. You got dis!” she then slams her head on the table in front of her. Connor is right, she really should go home and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who gets these references, bless you. Also to those who don’t, bless you also.


	3. You and me but mostly me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor compliments your drawings

Jenna, thankfully took Connor’s advice and took a few days off to get sleep, but unfortunately, you’re alone you don't have a friend to save you from embarrassment and shyness. You decide to just to doodle in your notebook, considering there’s no actual lesson going on because they’re trying to figure out who killed your old professor. You’re lost in your thoughts when you feel a polite tap on your shoulder, you look up to see who it is, expecting the annoying kid who never listens therefore doesn't know what’s going on. But, to your surprise, you see a certain android smiling back at you.  
“O-oh hi Connor!” you stutter, using your arms to cover up your notebook full of doodles.  
“How long have you been standing there?” you nervously chuckle, panicking internally.  
Connor then, ignoring your question, says;  
“I really admire your drawings, (Y/n).” he smiles. Like genuinely. Like very handsome 10/10 would look at again.  
“Ohalksdf;alkjdfskj” you blubber out nonsense because of how flustered you are and who could blame you? HE'S SO CUTE HOW IS HE REAL?  
“Can I see more of them?” without waiting for an answer, he picks up your notebook and starts flipping through the pages, you don't protest, because how could you say no to that face amirite?  
He’s flipping through the pages, stopping every few seconds to read the nonsense you and Jenna write in it.   
He smiles,   
“Party crabs?” he gives you a confused and amused look.  
You actually wheeze.   
“Don’t ask, it’s a inside joke.”  
“I would love to hear the story behind it someday, if you’re ever bored.” He continues to skim through the notebook when he stops, suddenly, his led circling yellow. Ohgosh. He found the drawing i drew of him this is it im screwed. (Unfortunately not that type of screwed~~ Jenna)  
“I ought to get back to work, nice talking to you, Adeline”  
“Yeah, you too.” you smile at him and he returns your notebook. Uwu  
As you walk to the next class you decide to update your friend about what just happened.

 

1:17 pm

 

You: OH MY GOSH JENNA

 

Jenna: Did you die or something?

You: NO SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH CONNOR 

Jenna: OMG OMG NO WAY GOATMAN 

You: :( i wish

Jenna: but srsly no  
Fineeee what happened

You: I was doodling then he came up to me and  
He said my drawings were good and he looked  
Through my notebook and asked about thr Party Crabs and i wheezedlike literally then he found the Picture i drew of him and oh my gosh he said it was nice Talking to me eeeeeeeeeeeee

 

Jenna: Trust me you did everything right (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

You: ???

Jenna: But seriously if I was him I’d wanna talk to you again at some point… 

You:Oof i hope so

Jenna: I know social interaction like   
The back of meh hand

You: i hope ur right

Jenna: Okay well imgonnagobackthefucktosleepbye


End file.
